Certain types of fractures of bones cannot be effectively healed without the use of a bone screw, a bone pin, a cable, or a cerclage wire, the use of all of which is known to the prior art. Also, it is been known to use a screw or a pin in combination with a cable or a cerclage wire in an attempt to provide both internal securance and external securance of a fractured bone. However, as a continuing problem, bone screws can slowly unscrew due to the normal motions of a patient during and after convalescence. This of course can cause serious problems and may require further surgery.
On the other hand, cable wrappings can slip out of their optimum position on a bone and thus lose some of their benefit.
In accordance with this invention, a bone fracture may be both internally and externally fixed, while avoiding the above described disadvantages which are found in the use of separate, threaded pins and separate cables in the fixation of bone fractures.